Conventionally, there has been known a technique in which a flow-guiding net or the like for reducing intake noise is provided to a gasket that seals a gap between end surfaces of two pipes configuring an intake pipe (see Patent Literatures 1 to 3). This technique suppresses the generation of unusual noise by guiding the gas flowing in the intake pipe. However, although a resonance between the gas flowing in the intake pipe and the pipe can be pointed out as a cause of the unusual noise, the foregoing technique has not taken any measures against the resonance.
In a case of a general gasket that is not provided with a flow-guiding net or the like, a mounting groove for mounting the gasket is provided on an end surface of a member to be sealed, and the gasket is provided with a projection that makes close contact’] to a side surface of this mounting groove. Such a configuration makes it possible to stabilize the posture of the gasket in the mounting groove (see Patent Literature 4 and 5).
On the other hand, in cases where a configuration is adopted in which a gasket is provided with a flow-guiding net or the like, while its sealability is not affected, such groove for stably installing the gasket as shown in, for example, FIG. 6 of Patent Literature 1, cannot be provided. Accordingly, in those cases, installation workability of the gasket is low and there is a possibility that the posture of the gasket becomes unstable.